


Brightened Day

by Hgrade



Series: Degeneration Drabbles [10]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral, PNP, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: Insert generic plot excuse for porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of writing a sad story I realized I wanted to do something less depressing instead. This story was mostly written in June of this year.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Fixit does not have any interface organs, if you came here for PiV you are going to be disappointed.

"I-I mean I can service you right now." Fixit smiles, not entirely sure of what has the big bot so flustered. "Nevermind the time, I wasn't recharging." it's some late, ungodly hour of night.

Strongarm looks from side to side, he should have been recharging. Moths are flocking to the floodlights over the junkyard. "Yeah, but it's a really" she pauses and takes a second look around. "private issue." 

One of the orange bot's eyebrows raise, "Oh, uh." he scratches his face. "Well, there's a bit of room in the recovered Alchamor we can go into. I've cleaned out part of it, and the lights work." he even put up a surgical berth back there last week. It then occurs to him that he should of informed the others about it.

Strongarm then, and only then begins the circuit around the edge of the dirt path around the ship. Instead of going towards the set of steps that are lit, she goes to the ones on the right. Fixit's brow squishes downwards as he tries to process just what could make her do that. He hasn't been paying attention to her, not until she's right in front of him and squirming. The warrior's hands are clasped together in front of her hips. "Okay. Just, don't laugh when I tell you what it is." she bites her lip.

Interest piqued, the minicon rolls forward. The bot slowly pushes her hands to her sides, takes a deep breath, and keeps her optics pinned to him. "What's the problem?"

"Fixit … I" she pushes a hand into her face. "my valve cover won't shut."

About half the energon in his body feels like it's pooled to his face plate. "How?"

"The last battle."

"Quilifire?"

"Yes. It, got dented." the femme whispers before she uncovers her face. "That's why I got back here first. I tried to put it back in place manually but it got stuck even worse." Bee had even covered for her earlier, he's even taking up her patrol.

"I can't even tell it's broken." he pauses, thinking for a klick before rolling forward "Anyways, just follow me and I'll see if I can't fix the control code on it." the minibot scoots himself into the back wall and accesses the controls. The holoscreen is a bright energon blue, it opens the recessed door momentarily. Strongarm slips in behind him. 

"This was one of the original rooms?" it's a small space for a full sized bot like her, but to him it's quite enormous. Strongarm locates the single berth shoved into the far corner and takes a seat on it.

Fixit follows her lead and taps at her forearm. "It was a hallway but now it's a room." he chuckles nervously. Strongarm pops open the panel, revealing her medical ports. The red-cored probes emerge from the edges of his forearm and splinters into sixteen thinner branches. The medical link is perfect, his data feels like a gentle handshake between her systems and his. "Looking good." he taps the edge of his faceplate with a clawed servo. The minibot hums, "Okay, trying to reboot now." a klik later, "Try to close it now."

Thinking doesn't shut the cover, neither does her shifting around on the table. "It's not working. Fixit, is there any way to manually shut it?" something clicks inside of her pelvis, and the grinding becomes audible. The cadet sighs, "I'm stopping, it hurts now."

Frowning, the minicon scratches at his helm. "I think the only way to get it shut is with some help." After a moment, he looks along the berth. Strongarm isn't sure what the bot's thinking. Then the minicon is clambering up the side of the massive metal bed. Their impromptu medic takes up the space beside her thighs, grunting from the effort "Alright, I'm going to attempt to close it." His fingers squeeze in the air out of nervousness. Strongarm nods after a moment, his claws grasp at the dented panel. "This is going to hurt, but if it doesn't work we'll have to get even more extreme."

"Just try it." 

Fixit's left optic twitches with the effort as he tries to pull the black metal into place. After five nanoklicks it hasn't moved more than a minimeter. "Sweet frag, why? Why won't you close?" he pleads with her faulty plating, speaking to her crotch.

After a cycle he registers the laugher. "Are you talking to my array?"

"I'm sorry, but I forgot who. Uh, what … er part of you I was talking to."

She slides her arms under her helm, "So, what are we going to try now?"

"Well" he taps his claws together, "you need to try opening your cover." the minicon makes a winding motion with his servos, "To see if that will work." he swivels on his wheels, "I'll even look the other way." and promptly rolls off onto the floor. "I meant to do that."

A faint kish issues and her surprised "Ah!" makes the minibot paranoid.

"What's wrong?" the worry laces his voice heavily.

"It worked." her tone is pinched.

"But?"

"I can't shut either of them now." 

Fixit suspends the urge to hit his face against the berth. "Okay. That's some … progress." he worries his lip. "I'm going to have to try more tweaking. Just stay with me." Her panel's open, he thinks. The imaginary view of her bare interface floods into his processor. Her plush, bared form dripping with lubricant and lit by the glow of her external node takes over his mind. The view is inappropriate, and for the sake of Primus he can't make it leave. His voice shudders "has the pain stopped?"

Strongarm answers immediately, "Yes, it's aching instead." painful humiliation makes shade her optics with a forearm.

"You'll require some work, I'll have to get rid of the dents." and he really hopes that's the problem.

"And how soon can you do that?"

"Why, right now of course." he tries to not sound eager. Strongarm's face is bright blue with energon. She looks away when their optics meet. "It's going to be okay." Primus he hopes he's not telling a lie. 

Fixit goes quiet until he finally pinpoints the exact troubled area. The frame around her interface panel is the issue. He reattaches his diagnostic lines to turn off the latches and numb Strongarm's pelvis, after a moment he bends the frame. Her mesh feels strangely naked and sensitive under the minicon's gaze. The lack of feeling from the sedative yawns wide, making her neural net panic. Strongarm's mouth purses, upset.

"Okay." he vents softly out of exhaustion. "Now, let's see what I can do. This shouldn't take too long, please remain calm." having part of one's frame worked on isn't a pleasant feeling for any bot. The trick is finding the small bits that are out of place and bending them back into shape.  
A cycle or ten pass in dead silence. Before he knows it, he's sliding the everything back where it belongs. "Try closing it now."

Strongarm slides the panel shut smoothly. "It works!" the bot relaxes.

"I'm glad to be of service." Fixit looks to his lines and they detach delicately. The data transfer has told him just about everything about what she was feeling during the procedure but he knows he shouldn't think about it. The little bot stares at her medical ports before tapping it's cover shut. A pause, and he realizes she's watching him carefully.

The Autobot warrior's expression shifts, and she reaches for the minicon with the arm he's closest to. Fixit observes numbly, frightened that she's managed to perceive what he's been thinking about in his dirty processor. He squirms internally as her servo wraps around his. "Fixit." he gulps hard, trying to not read too far into the touch.

"Yes?"

The orange bot wheels closer without question, Strongarm meets him halfway. Their faceplates are nearly touching, nearly. Strongarm lets go of him and leans back onto the bed. "I …." she looks doubtful for a moment.

Fixit bites his lip and touches her arm "You're aroused." he says softly. "I don't have an array." 

The bigger bot squirms, "Sorry."

"No, no it's okay. Y-you want me to service you?" his face is blazingly hot, he knows it too.

The realization that Fixit was not kidding smacks her like a twenty ton space train. "If you don't mind." she's dripping coolant down her chest plates. 

The minicon looks over her frame before starting, his touches are careful and explorative. He starts at her abdomen, over the dark lines of her showy protoform. The different colored portions further discolored by wear and tear. He maps out the bigger scratches in her plating with brutal clarity. Quick scans are fun, but the femme slowly heats as he drifts up and down her abdomen. 

She slides her panel open when he's done his fifth loop. The minicon takes his cue and settles between her thighs. Strongarm watches him press his head against her thigh, his claws prick at the underside of her legs carefully as he pushes his tongue between her slit. Her outer node is swollen and bright in the poor lighting. The minicon shuts his eyes as he swirls his tongue against her labial lips. The taste brings back memories and urges he can't quite shake. 

Strongarm has to spread her legs wide to fit both his servos between them. Usually he feels so small next to her. She can't help but notice his arms are heavy and tipped with chunky claws. He wedges an arm beneath his chest and spreads her while licking her node. The femme pushes him closer with her servo, and the bot shivers violently.

"Fixit." he pushes a claw in and her slick walls flutter around the flat metal. His mesh registers the slick well around him as he crooks his finger and rubs the roof of her channel. "Fixit." the silvery servo clutches at her aft as he rolls closer. He realizes quickly that it's not enough.

"Strongarm?" her thigh feels hot, his face is sticky with tangy liquid. Did he hurt her, the minicon wonders to himself. Fixit misses the point, until the glimmer of her open medical ports catch his optics. "Weather, waver, w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-" she slaps his face politely and he un-glitches. "What? M-my medical probes aren't for" he pauses. The minicon's slivery throat flexes as he gulps, vents switching to a higher setting he thought didn't exist. 

"Are you okay?" she asks politely, pushing a finger against his cheek curiously. The casualness in her voice would be cruel if she wasn't dripping coolant and nearly crushing him between her thighs.

The minicon leans his face towards her hand and she cups his face with the tips of her fingers, finding him feverish to the touch. "Just considering how long it's been since I've booted up." he chuckles softly before opening the panel on his arm. After a nanoklick he realizes his other servo isn't free, but by then Strongarm's reaching over and plugging in the ends one by one. The claw withdraws from her with a wet squelch, and he presses a nervous kiss against her thigh. Everything comes in double, it's "I'm going to try a little bit more." the metal edges clink together into a single smooth edge, and he hopes to the thirteen that this won't go badly. 

He hears everything twice, too many times. The feed lets him know her exact temperature every klick. Quietly he wonders if Strongarm can feel him leeching off of her hardware, the thought goes away quickly. He licks his teeth as he rubs his fingers against the lubricant she's produced, coating the unpainted metal. There's a tense moment as the minicon begins to push in his clenched claws, hoping she won't ask him to stop. Hoping she'll ask him to stop if anything goes wrong. The first inch or two slides in easily with the lubrication, but he detects when it's nearing too much from the slowing of her squeezes. "Too much?"

"No, I'm good." 

The minicon smiles up at her and focuses on his HUD long enough for her to wonder what he's up to. The slow pulling on his digits is tantalizing but he knows she'll love what he's working on. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for anything." they share a smile and Strongarm's helm hits the back wall once he starts to spin his fingers around at the lowest setting he can jury-rig. There's a serious misappropriation of software at that exact cycle but neither bot can muster any care for the short stubby arm of the law. 

Fixit stops his whirring fingers, horrified. "Are you alive!?" the minicon squeaks in horror. Certainly, he could of checked his medical connection to her but that lies far beyond his resoning.

Strongarm's eyes open and she blinks, "Do that again."

"Oh" he accidentally taps his face with his lady jizz covered finger and gives it a suspicious look. "oh" and goes back to work.


End file.
